New experimental methods currently under development include a large sample probe, a goniometer probe for studying single crystals using the Waugh-Pines technique, and software development using a 2.5 M word disc which will allow automatic sequential collection of a large number of different kinds of free induction decays. These developments are primarily oriented towards optimum collection of T1 data and sequential recording of CIDNP and photo-induced NP in free radical systems. Theoretical methods for interpreting shielding tensors are being developed using standard MO routings, but different levels of approximations are being tested for validity and significance. Theoretical assessment of anisotropic and segmental molecular motion, especially in three and four spin systems, is under study. Normal modes of nuclear relaxation in multiple spin systems for a variety of molecular symmetries are being developed. Spin relaxation of oriented molecules is under study using liquid crystals, stretch polyethylene, molecules absorbed on oriented surfaces, etc. Finally, use of mutant and regular bacteria as a means of enriching biologically important cell components such as nucleic acids and enzymes is being initiated in this laboratory.